With You
by Nobody Hekele
Summary: A oneshot for a fan of mine anime bookbound! It's a songfic to 'With You' by Linkin Park. SesshOOC. Tragety strikes on the battle field, but is it really over?


**With You**

Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot! I know I said that I'd get back to my regular story, but the thing is, I was having trouble writing it. My creativity wasn't really flowing. So, when one **anime bookbound** requested a one-shot from me out of the blue, I couldn't refuse; I figured it'd help my brain start working again.

Anyway, she requested a Sesshoumaru/Hekele one-shot song-fic to 'With You' by Linkin Park, and she wanted it to be angst/romance. Let me tell you, I have never had so much trouble coming up with a one-shot in my entire life. I mean, wow. It became an obsession. I had the song playing for three hours that first night, I talked to Kachie about it twice, I played the song on repeat when I went to bed for two nights in a row, had it playing in the background when I was on the computer, and playing constantly in my room. Needless to say, there were a few people irritated with the song by the time I started writing this.

I was at my wits end. Then my dad took my little brother and myself out to eat for dinner, and afterwards we decided to head to Walmart to find some things to entertain ourselves with. I found, on sale for $7.50, 'Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within' on DVD. I bought it, and after three hours of watching my brother play his new Harry Potter game, I watched it. Afterwards, I went to bed and put 'With You' on repeat again, ready for another night of mind numbing. I played it once, ok, **_ONCE_**, and an entire story popped into my head. It stemmed from one thing that I had just seen in the movie, one small thing, but that was all it took. As I told **anime bookbound**, all I needed was the right inspiration...

**Anime bookbound**, I hope you like this story. I'm not going to call it a crowning achievement in the art of story-telling or anything, but to me, this is an achievement...you ppl have no idea how hard I worked on this one before anything clicked...or how many ppl I made sick of this awesome song...

So, without further ado, I give you this Sessh/Hekele one-shot song-fic, 'With You'!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fic except my original character, Hekele. Also, I am using the second version of the song...you know, the one from Linkin Park's 'Reanimated' CD?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**_  
I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold and the static  
And I put my cold feet on the floor_**

**_Forgot all about yesterday  
_**

Hekele rolled over in her make-shift bed and opened her eyes slowly. Where was she again? Her bed was on the ground, and not nearly as comfortable as she would have liked, so she assumed that she was in the Feudal Era.

She sat up and winced at the pain in her hands when she tried to moved them. Looking at them, she saw that they were bandaged up from the tips of her fingers up to her elbows. Glancing up and scanning her surroundings, she found herself to be in a tent. Yes, she was definitely in the Feudal Era, and ever so slowly, she began to get her bearings.

_**Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react  
**_

Tears began to well in her eyes as the memory of what happened the night before flooded back into her mind. She had wanted to help, that was it. She had wanted to be something more than a mere hindrance, but instead, she had done the exact opposite. She had left herself unguarded for an instant, and in that instant, the worst possible thing had happened.

She stood painfully and shrugged on a hakama; she had been wounded in the shoulder the previous night, and had bled quite a bit; she was feeling the effects of her blood loss as she tried to maintain her balance while walking outside of her tent.

"My Lady! You shouldn't be out of bed with those injuries!" General Tsuku chided, walking up to her briskly from his tent. Hekele continued on her path.

"I'm fine Tsuku, but I need to see him."

"My Lady-"

"Don't call me that; I'm not you superior, nor am I of nobility. I _need _to see him." She entered the healer's tent and walked as briskly as she could to his bed. She looked down, partially relieved, at his sleeping form.

For that night, in that instant, the unthinkable had happened.

_**Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back  
**_

Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands had fallen.

8888888888888888888888888888**FlashBack**888888888888888888888888888888

_**It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face**_

Hekele walked contently next to Sesshoumaru with Ah-Un's reigns in her hands. Rin sat atop Ah-Un's back with Hekele's small pack. They were headed for Sesshoumaru's palace in the western lands, and despite the calm demeanor that she was trying desperately to present, she was quite excited. She had never been before to Sesshoumaru's home, or even on his lands. Excited couldn't adequately cover how she felt. Hekele refused to give Sesshoumaru the satisfaction of seeing her as such, however; he would taunt her for eternity.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Hekele from the corner of his eye, "You're certainly giddy today." Hekele looked at him.

"What do you mean by that? I haven't said a word since we left the village," she replied cautiously, fumbling with her new kimono's sleeve absentmindedly as she walked. Sesshoumaru had insisted that she blend in and not cause a spectacle with her normal apparel, which Hekele agreed with, since the majority of her normal apparel consisted of baggy black pants that were littered with chains and small t-shirts with band logos. Sesshoumaru had surprised her with the sky blue kimono then as a gift, causing her to blush severely. She absolutely adored the super long sleeves...

Sesshoumaru smirked at the small distraction of his walking companion. "Precisely, you always act more reserved when you're excited; what, didn't think I'd notice?" he responded. Hekele let out a small growl of frustration and pouted slightly.

"One can always hope."

_**The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me**_

Arrival at Sesshoumaru's palace had been quite eventful. The guards patrolling the area near the gates were severely startled when Sesshoumaru mysteriously appeared with Rin and another female with his dragon and himself. They were even more startled when he glowered down at them and made a comment about how they shouldn't seem so surprised to see him there when he'd been traveling upwind of them for hours. After walking out of earshot Hekele distinctly heard Sesshoumaru muttering about the slackers who were supposed to be guarding his home. She smiled quietly to herself and continued walking in silence.

The guards directly at the gate had been, to Sesshoumaru's pleasure, much more alert. There were two extra guards standing in wait to guide them into the palace, and after bowing respectfully to their lord, they did so in silence.

Jaken was standing in front of the doors, in all his impish glory, when they arrived. He spared Hekele a bit of a leer, (which, when no one was looking, she returned by sticking her tongue out,) before starting his standard monolog of praises and questions for Sesshoumaru. Hekele was delighted to note that all within a twenty foot radius of Jaken looked rather annoyed with the toad as he continued with his rant as everyone walked inside; Rin herself was contemplating the time it would take to get him back outside so that she could torture him with her flower jewelry.

Sesshoumaru formerly announced Hekele as his guest, and that she was to be treated with all the respect and courtesy that he was. This made Hekele blush slightly, but she tried to maintain her look of control nonetheless. Sesshoumaru turned to Hekele and explained that he would be in a meeting regarding the condition of his lands since his last return home for the next few hours, and that he would like to take her on a tour of the gardens when he was finished. Hekele accepted happily and watched as he followed Jaken down the hall. It was then that a female servant smiled at her slightly and offered to take her to her quarters. Hekele nodded once again, and was led up the stairs by the demoness and Rin.

888

_**I'm with you  
You, now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
With You  
You, now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
**_

Sesshoumaru's meeting hadn't gone as planned, at least, that was what Hekele assumed. When he had come to retrieve her, he had seemed most agitated, and Hekele could tell through his indifferent mask that he was troubled.

The two walked in silence for a while, and when Sesshoumaru said nothing to her, Hekele spoke first, gently taking hold of his hand.

"What's bothering you? Please? Contrary to popular belief, it isn't like you to be so silent, and it's worrying me."

Sesshoumaru sighed slightly but, much to Hekele's relief, answered her. "The Western Lands are not well. The armies of the Northern Lands have been advancing towards us slowly for days now; in fact, they'll have breeched our borders by nightfall tomorrow."

Hekele walked in silence for a moment contemplating, "What are your options? I cannot see you allowing this to happen without heavy resistance as the minimal response." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"My front guard is already en route to defend the border, and early tomorrow," he stopped to look at her carefully, "my best general and I will be joining them with reinforcements."

_**With you  
You, now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
With You  
You, now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
**_

Hekele paused, thinking, before answering him, "When are we leaving?" Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I said nothing of you joining us."

"You needn't say a word; I'm still packed and you know better than to think that you can leave me here on my own; how do you know I won't throw wild parties and break everything while you're away?" she said cheekily. Sesshoumaru growled slightly.

"This is no laughing matter, Hekele, you are staying and that is final."

"I dare say it isn't a laughing matter if you are joining the fight personally, and I'm _not _staying. You know me better than that."

"Hekele-"

"I am capable enough to fight Naraku as a human with a handful of friends, half of which were human as well, but not to help you defend your lands with the aid of an army and as a demon myself?" she questioned irritably.

_**I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor  
The rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
But when things go wrong  
I pretend that the past isn't real**_

Sesshoumaru visibly rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Hekele-"

"Anything you say can and will be twisted around to fit my will. If you say I cannot come because you love me and do not wish for me to be hurt, then obviously you did not love me when we faced Naraku; if you say that it is because I must watch Rin, then obviously you've forgotten about Jaken, who, I might add, was the one to watch her before you even met me; and finally, if you say I cannot come because I have no reason to fight, then apparently you don't believe me when I say that I love you, because that is more than enough reason for anyone to fight. Your only option is to allow me to accompany you into the field of battle, or else-" Hekele said, turning back to face him with an almost devilish smirk, "I'll never forgive you."

Sesshoumaru, despite his distress at her unwillingness to yield her proposition, couldn't help but smirk at Hekele, "Must you always be so difficult?" Hekele smiled genuinely.

"I'm a female, Sesshoumaru, of course I have no other purpose in life than to make the love of my life wonder why he ever put up with me to begin with." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes momentarily in contemplation, letting Hekele know even before he spoke that she had won the argument.

"If I cannot deter you, then you may come. However," he said sternly, looking her directly in the eyes, "You will not see combat unless our camp itself is attacked. Is that understood?"

Hekele searched his eyes for a moment, but declined her head in an elegant nod. "I believe I can agree to those terms. What time do we set out?"

Sesshoumaru gave her hand a slight squeeze and gently pulled her along the path they were on as he spoke. "Have everything ready tonight; a servant will wake you half an hour before we depart tomorrow morning, just before dawn."

Hekele squeezed his hand back, "Deal."

The Northern Lands had been successfully held back by the front guard and the reinforcements, but they were relentless in their attempts. Hekele found herself helping the healers tend to the wounded, as there were so many of them.

Three days into the fighting, Sesshoumaru had sent word to Inuyasha and the rest of their friends requesting aid. This startled Hekele a bit, as it was unlike Sesshoumaru to actually ask for help, but then as she looked to the wounded men she was tending to, she was suddenly not as surprised as she ought to have been.

Hekele only really saw Sesshoumaru in the evenings when they ate together with his three generals, only one of which didn't actually seem to mind her presence. General Tsuku of the front guard was always most polite with her and genuinely seemed to like her, as he didn't completely ignore her as the other two generals did.

Hekele would also visit Sesshoumaru later in the evening while he and General Tsuku would plan for battle the next day. She would even contribute to their discussions when she thought she had a decent idea from time to time. And although she tired of the propriety and decorum demanded of her, she was glad to be there with Sesshoumaru; she would have gone mad with worry if she had been forced to remain at his palace.

_**I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back**_

Hekele had been in the healer's tent late on the fifth night with a few of the more seriously injured soldiers when the scent of the enemy had wafted to her nose. Almost instantly she heard yelling and running in all directions as the soldiers outside the tent hastily prepared for battle. She placed her sais at her waist in caution before quickly assisting the healer in trying to evacuate the worst of the wounded.

Sesshoumaru himself burst into the tent moments later, startling Hekele, and swiftly made his way towards her. He handed her sword to her forcefully, "Be ready, they'll be upon us soon, and there's no guarantee they won't get this far. I'll remain as near as I am able. If the order to retreat is issued, that order shall include you, understood?"

Hekele nodded and stood up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, "Be careful." Sesshoumaru had nodded, gently squeezed her hand, and disappeared back outside the tent.

Hekele had found herself in the middle of battle within five minutes of her altercation with Sesshoumaru. She was outside the healer's tent defending it and its occupants with her bloodied sais and sword fervently against the enemy, and Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. Hekele was not worried, however, for she knew him to be near.

Two, three, four enemy soldiers came after her in the same instant, and Hekele put her skilled hands to work with her sais. She slashed in circles and stabbed anyone who dared swing at her. Smelling Sesshoumaru coming up behind her, Hekele was unfazed when she felt his back guarding hers.

_**It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face**_

Hekele was glad to have him near, but focused her mind on her opponents. She swiftly sheathed her sais and began an assault with her sword, ever aware of Sesshoumaru at her back or close to it.

_**The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me**_

Sesshoumaru made every effort to stay as close to Hekele's side as physically possible. He refused to have her injured if he could prevent it. His soldiers were fighting valiantly, and his generals were leading them well in this unexpected attack; it gave Sesshoumaru a small sense of security to see that the enemy appeared to be gradually falling back as well. He glanced quickly at Hekele, and seeing that she had things under control, refocused on his own dilemma.

The leader had yet to be sighted. Sesshoumaru knew for certain that he was being searched out by whomever was in charge of this attack, but whether it was a general or the lord of the Northern lands he hadn't a clue. No one was brandishing any sign of nobility, or of leadership, and that meant that the demon in charge was hiding, blending in with his men and sniffing out Sesshoumaru's location, hoping to catch him by surprise. And to Sesshoumaru's dismay, it was working; there were so many scents surrounding him that it was nearly impossible to tell them apart individually.

_If only I could catch a whiff of the bastard I could slice the head off the snake and stop the attack; this is becoming too costly in lives. _He thought to himself. All he knew was that the leaders of the Northern Armies, and the Lord of the Northern Lands, were lightning demons, the only ones, in fact, in the entire army. _The problem,_ he thought as he turned to face someone who had dared to attack him from behind, _is that no one has displayed powers pertaining to lightning as of yet to give us a clue as to whom is in command_.

_**I'm with you  
You, now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
With You  
You, now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
**_

Hekele saw Sesshoumaru scanning the area as he fought and instantly knew that something was wrong. He wasn't focusing completely on the battle; he was looking for something, and this worried Hekele. Nearby tents were being lit on fire, and Hekele panicked when the healer's tent caught on fire as well. She concentrated her powers and suddenly it began to rain. She concentrated harder and felt it begin to pour down in sheets. She knew it would be enough to control the flames threatening the rest of the wounded inside.

A sword suddenly swung at her from seemingly nowhere, and Hekele dodged it with difficulty. She quickly recovered her balance in time for another attack from the soldier, which she was barely able to parry. This shocked her, as the rest of the soldiers hadn't seemed as strong. She tightened her grip and faked a downward swing, instead turning at the last moment when her opponent moved to block and landing a round-house on his side. He staggered back, to Hekele's satisfaction, but suddenly charged at her with his blade.

She felt the searing pain long before the blade pierced her left shoulder. A bolt of lightning had erupted from the sword before she had the opportunity to dodge the attack, and the burning hole in her only amplified the pain of the wound once the sword went through.

_**With you  
You, now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
With You  
You, now I see  
Even when I close my eyes**_

The all too familiar cry of pain hit Sesshoumaru's ears with all the intensity of an erupting volcano, and his eyes shone the same molten red as he turned to face the soldier who had struck down his love. It was then that he smelled it, the scent of a lightning demon, and he snarled dangerously as he charged at the now known leader of the attack.

Hekele groaned painfully as she forced open her glazed eyes. Her shoulder burned in a way that was incomprehensible, and she was distinctly aware of hot sticky fluid flowing from her open wound. She pushed herself up into a sitting position with her good arm, still clutching her sword. Her eyes almost instantly found Sesshoumaru, battling with the soldier who had injured her. A wave of worry rushed over her when she saw that he was having difficulty. It was unlike Sesshoumaru to have so much trouble with an ordinary soldier, and that was when she understood what Sesshoumaru had been on the look-out for. A hidden threat.

She attempted to stand, but found herself unable. The corners of her eyes began to fog and Hekele cursed herself. Why was she always so damn weak? Why couldn't she for once be of _some _use to Sesshoumaru, instead of an extra, unneeded or wanted, wheel?

_**No, I won't let you control my fate  
While I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscience  
**_

She tried once more to stand, and just as she was righting herself, she felt something hard impact her body, throwing her backwards. She heard a distinct grunt of pain coming from on top of her and opened her eyes painfully. Laying haphazardly on top of her was a heavily bleeding Sesshoumaru. Hekele scrambled out from under him and cradled his head in her lap anxiously.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, look at me!" she commanded, frightened at the faraway look in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru blinked a few times at the sound of Hekele's voice and looked up at her with a mixed expression of relief and pain. The lightning demon had seen her stand and had half heartedly sent a huge bolt of lightning hurtling towards her, to finish her off. Sesshoumaru hadn't the time to call to her and so instead of moving to avoid the possibility of injury, had moved in front of Hekele, taking the brunt of the attack. His vision had blacked out temporarily but had felt himself hit her and then the ground.

He turned his head to see the lighting demon staring at them with a look of confusion. He had obviously not seen any importance in the woman he had just attempted to slaughter, and he had seriously not expected to see his opponent all but dive in front of his attack to protect her. Apparently, she was more than just a soldier to him. At this knowledge, he began to slowly approach the two of them, mentally debating the best way to get rid of the two of them.

_**No, I won't just sit here and wait  
While you weighing options  
You're making a fool of me  
**_

"Walk away. Stand up and walk away," Sesshoumaru said, looking back up at Hekele, "All I need is an opening, but I need for you to be safely away from the cross-fire." Hekele bit her lip.

"You can't even stand Sesshoumaru," she said quietly. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I do not need to stand to strike him; now walk away." Hekele looked at Sesshoumaru critically but nodded at his insistent expression. She bent down and gave him a light kiss on the forehead before carefully setting his head on the ground and standing with great effort. She looked at the lighting demon with hate and shuffled away, her eyes never leaving him. He didn't even spare her a second glance.

"You made the girl leave to keep her safe, how noble. I shall respect that wish after I've killed you," the demon said as he stood a few feet from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru subconsciously gripped his sword, waiting for the demon to leave himself open, knowing that he'd only have one shot in his current state to get it right.

_**No, you didn't dare try to say that you don't care  
And solemnly swear not to follow me there  
**_

The demon brought his sword down at the same time Sesshoumaru swung his up to parry; in that same instant he thrust his hand through the demon's chest just as the demon, having anticipated Sesshoumaru's block, shot a bolt of lightning through Sesshoumaru's heart.

Time seemed to stand still as the demon fell to the side away from Sesshoumaru. Hekele's eyes widened in fear for Sesshoumaru as she began to make her way back over to him. Her heart was pounding in her ears with worry when she didn't see him moving...or even breathing...

The battle around her had ceased almost the instant the leader had been killed, leaving his soldiers shocked and leaderless. They were beginning to retreat, but Hekele paid it no mind as tears began to fall from her eyes. She knelt painfully by Sesshoumaru's side and took his clawed hand in her own. It was already becoming cold, and Hekele knew that it wasn't because of the rain that continued to pour on the battle field.

General Tsuku ran up behind her, concerned with the overwhelming scent of blood that had assaulted his nose upon passing. With rain falling that hard, he shouldn't have been able to smell so much. The sight of Lord Sesshoumaru laying dead and Hekele severely wounded, (and still bleeding,) crying over him was not the comforting sight he had been hoping for. He approached the girl cautiously, attempting to choke down his own emotions at the passing of his leader and most welcome acquaintance.

"My Lady, we must treat your wounds..."

"Just leave me alone General, please."

General Tsuku felt for her deeply, and chose to honor the request, "Only for a moment my lady...he would not be pleased if you were not well cared for." With that, General Tsuku took his tentative leave, clenching his jaw at the prospect of having to inform the soldiers that though they had won the battle, they had lost their esteemed leader.

_**No, it ain't like me to beg on my knees  
Oh, please, oh, baby, please  
That's not how I'm doing things  
**_

"Sesshoumaru..." Hekele choked out, not being able to say anything more. She brushed his soaked and matted bangs away from his face and traced the crescent moon on his forehead, staring at his lifeless form longingly as though doing so would bring him back.

_Bring him back..._

Hekele looked down and saw, still tied to his waist, the Tenseiga. She tentatively touched the sword, finding to her joy that it didn't repel her. She unsheathed the sword and held it in front of herself, waiting. Nothing happened. Tears brimmed at her eyes once more, though with her rain it was almost impossible to tell. She couldn't see the messenger demons that had come for his soul; she could see nothing different. She couldn't bring him back.

_**No, I'm not upset  
No, I'm not angry  
**_

"It was a long shot...I should have known that it wouldn't work...it's not my sword after all...it wasn't made to be used by me..." she said slowly, trying to convince herself. "I just want him back...I don't him to be dead..."

_**I know love is love,  
Love and sometimes it pains me  
**_

"It's because he saved me...if he hadn't saved me he wouldn't have been injured...and he'd be alive..." she sobbed. She didn't feel the sword pulsate in her hands as she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

_**No, with or without you  
I'll always be with you  
You'll never forget me  
I'm keeping you with me  
**_

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I failed you again...I was as weak as ever...I should've listened to you when you told me to stay behind..."

"My Lady...you should see the healer now...your wounds will only get worse if you don't treat it..." came a concerned voice from behind her. Hekele turned and looked up at General Tsuku, who had returned for her as he had said. He approached her slowly, and unfolded a blanket that he had been carrying under his cloak. He wrapped it around her shoulders carefully.

"As I said, he would not be pleased if you were not well cared for...let us get you to the healer..." he said, standing up and supporting her with his arm. The Tenseiga was still clutched in her hand, but General Tsuku made no mention of it, not wishing to upset her further. He turned her around and had begun to guide her back to the healer's tent, when he suddenly felt an odd pulsating. He looked down and saw the Tenseiga glowing slightly.

"My Lady?" Hekele looked down at the sword half-heartedly, and was filled with an odd sense of calm at the image of the softly glowing sword.

_**No, I won't let you take me to the end of my rope  
While you burn it and torture my soul  
**_

Hekele stumbled back over to Sesshoumaru, sword in hand, and lifted it over his body. It pulsated once more and Hekele felt her hands suddenly becoming warmer, almost burning. Strange creatures suddenly became visible to her and Hekele realized that they were the messenger demons sent from Hell.

_**No, I'm not your puppet**_

Her eyes watered in pain as the burning in her hands moved up her arms and intensified. The sword was rejecting her still, but at least it was complying with her wish. Her only wish at that moment; to have Sesshoumaru back...

Hekele raised the sword above her head, "Heed my wish Tenseiga!"

_**And, no, no, no, I won't let you go!  
**_

She swung the sword down upon the creatures and screamed in pain as it burned her hands and arms. She could feel the flesh peeling from her muscle as it burned, and finally, after bleeding for close to fifteen minutes, being heart-broken, and burned severely, the pain overtook her and she collapsed to the ground.

General Tsuku's face turned to one of horror as he hurried over to the fallen girl. He could tell by her breathing that she was alive, but she was terribly hurt. He lifted her up and was about to rush her to the healer's tent when a certain scent stopped him. He looked back, astonished, as Sesshoumaru began breathing, though quite irregularly. His eyes wide, General Tsuku rushed Hekele to the healer for treatment, and to inform him that Sesshoumaru had been brought back to life...

888888888888888888888888888**End** **Flashback**88888888888888888888888888888

Hekele's eyes filled with tears as Sesshoumaru's own orbs became visible through his heavy lids. He blinked a few times before noticing Hekele sitting next to him. He looked up at her slowly, trying to get his bearings, when he suddenly felt her hugging him fiercely. Confused, he wrapped an arm around her back and held her comfortingly, wishing he knew why she was so upset.

_**No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow**_

"Hekele? What's wrong?" He knew that they had won the battle, or else the two of them wouldn't be recovering together in the healer's tent with over half of his soldiers.

When it became apparent that Hekele was unable to answer, as she still had her face buried in Sesshoumaru's chest, General Tsuku, who was still behind her, spoke, "The lightning demon's blow killed you at the same time you killed him. Lady Hekele was quite distraught...however, your sword allowed her to bring you back, though with repercussions..."

Hekele pulled away from Sesshoumaru and he looked her over. He noticed that her arms were bandaged up to her elbows and he gave her a concerned expression. Hekele waved it off with her hand, but winced slightly at the pain.

"Your sword seemed to be caught between saving its master and not being exploited by someone it didn't belong to. In the end, it must have settled for hurting me and saving you at the same time," she said, suddenly quite overwhelmed, "but I'm not complaining, I got what I wished for..."

Sesshoumaru pulled Hekele back to him and squeezed her tightly to his chest, "You would do well not to injure yourself for my sake; I was quite content with the knowledge that you were safe..."

_**No matter how far we've come, I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
**_

Hekele scrunched up her face in a way that made Sesshoumaru want to laugh as she responded to him, "Hell no! It was my fault you died! I couldn't...I couldn't just let that be your end...you deserve better...and besides that, I don't know what I'd do without you..." Sesshoumaru chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sensing that it was time he left, General Tsuku bowed respectfully and left the tent. He could smell Sesshoumaru's brother in the distance, and assumed that it would be best to explain to the approaching group what had taken place. It wouldn't be polite to allow them to barge in on the two with twenty thousand questions...at least not while they were still recovering...

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through Hekele's hair soothingly as he held her close to him, "...Are you well?" Hekele smiled slightly.

"As well as I can be...my arms hurt, and so does my shoulder, but I'm in much less pain than last night. How are you feeling?" she asked. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I feel as though I shouldn't be lying here right now, but I'm quite thankful that I am," he said truthfully. Hekele smiled a bit.

"You'll be fine; you're like a cockroach...impossible to get rid of..."

_**With you  
You, now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
With You  
You, now I see  
Even when I close my eyes**_

Sesshoumaru was about to respond to her when the tent door flew open and Inuyasha came stampeding inside, followed instantly by the rest of their odd and oversized group. Sango, Kagome, Kanna, and Kachie ripped Hekele away from Sesshoumaru and started squeezing the life out of her, while Kagura contented herself with giving the girl a noogie.

"What the hell is going on here! First we hear that you died, then we hear that you're alive, and then we hear people saying that Hekele burned her arms clean off; I mean, what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha yelled, exasperated. Miroku hit him in the head.

"Inuyasha, lower your voice, there are soldiers trying to rest in here...and I'm sure Hekele and Sesshoumaru would appreciate a civilized conversation." Hekele looked at Miroku gratefully and Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms.

General Tsuku poked his head into the tent and sighed, "Sorry, I was trying to head them off, but I had a bunch of soldiers asking questions about whether or not you were still alive...apparently, someone caused a panic..." He glared at Inuyasha when he said it, causing a chuckle from Sesshoumaru.

"We appreciate the attempt, but it wouldn't have work; they're a stubborn bunch."

Hekele and Sesshoumaru then spent the rest of the morning explaining to the group what had happened. They were astounded that Hekele had been able to use the Tenseiga to bring Sesshoumaru back.

"It wasn't that simple; I paid for it," Hekele explain, showing them her arms, which irritated the healer, as he was attempting to change her bandages.

The group had been shown to their tents a few minutes later to allow Hekele and Sesshoumaru time to rest. Both were grateful for it, though, neither could sleep. Instead, they just sat next to one another in silence.

At one point, Sesshoumaru pulled Hekele into a small embrace, surprising the girl. "I would like to thank you for bringing me back. I cannot hide my surprise that you were even able..." he admitted.

Hekele nodded, "Me too...I didn't think it would work...but I guess your sword knew that I only wanted you, its master, back...so it lent me its power. I'm very grateful..."

Sesshoumaru gave her a little squeeze and placed a small tender kiss on her lips, "Get some rest...you must get well..." Hekele blushed but nodded.

"Only if you promise to do the same," she replied. At Sesshoumaru's own nod, she gave him a quick kiss and stood to leave.

Before she had moved two feet, however, Sesshoumaru had lightly gripped her upper arm, mindful of her burns, and turned her back to face him. "I love you," he said seriously, wanting her to know that. Hekele blushed crimson, much to Sesshoumaru's satisfaction, but smiled.

"I love you too...and I'm glad you're back..." With that, he released her arm and she left the tent, smiling.

_**With you  
You, now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
With You  
You, now I see**_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, grinning at how even after they'd been through so much, he could still get the crimson to show through Hekele's cheeks, and allowed sleep to claim him.

**_Even when I close my eyes..._**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Me-** I win! I'm done! I wrote the fic and I actually like it! I so totally rock!

**Kachie-** Omigod...look at what I drew!

**Me-** (looks at Kachie's picture and yells) Omigod! Get that thing away from me! Ewwwy images in my head!

**Miroku-** Ewwy images? Kachie...are you drawing porn? (Looks at picture excitedly but then runs away screaming) My eyes! My eyes! I'm scarred!

**Inuyasha-** (pops up and looks at picture) Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm traumatized! What the hell put _that _image in your head! I'm gonna be sick...

**Kachie-** (looks at her picture, which is a chibi shirtless Naraku dancing to the lyrics: 'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts...') What's wrong with it? I think it's funny...

**Me-** To see this horrifyingly traumatizing image, go to and look up Kachie's screename: Afflicted Rayven (you may have to play with an underscore...but I'm not sure...)

**Sesshoumaru-** And don't forget to review...or I'll sick Hekele's little brother on you...trust me; he's annoying...


End file.
